The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, such as a system for expanding a compressor bleed flow.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor combusts a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. However, some of the compressed air may not be directed to the combustor at all times, but rather may be directed from the compressor to the other parts of the gas turbine system.